Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications, such as angina pectoris and incontinence. Further, in recent investigations, Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. More pertinent to the present inventions described herein, Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of neurological disorders, including Parkinson's Disease, essential tremor, dystonia, and epilepsy, to name but a few. Further details discussing the treatment of diseases using DBS are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,267, 6,845,267, and 6,950,707, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Each of these implantable neurostimulation systems typically includes one or more electrode carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neurostimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neurostimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld external control device to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. Typically, the stimulation parameters programmed into the neurostimulator can be adjusted by manipulating controls on the external control device to modify the electrical stimulation provided by the neurostimulator system to the patient.
Thus, in accordance with the stimulation parameters programmed by the external control device, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of stimulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. The best stimulus parameter set will typically be one that delivers stimulation energy to the volume of tissue that must be stimulated in order to provide the therapeutic benefit (e.g., treatment of movement disorders), while minimizing the volume of non-target tissue that is stimulated. A typical stimulation parameter set may include the electrodes that are acting as anodes or cathodes, as well as the amplitude, duration, and rate of the stimulation pulses.
Significantly, non-optimal electrode placement and stimulation parameter selections may result in excessive energy consumption due to stimulation that is set at too high an amplitude, too wide a pulse duration, or too fast a frequency; inadequate or marginalized treatment due to stimulation that is set at too low an amplitude, too narrow a pulse duration, or too slow a frequency; or stimulation of neighboring cell populations that may result in undesirable side effects.
For example, bilateral DBS of the subthalamic nucleus has been proven to provide effective therapy for improving the major motor signs of advanced Parkinson's disease, and although the bilateral stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus is considered safe, an emerging concern is the potential negative consequences that it may have on cognitive functioning and overall quality of life (see A. M. M. Frankemolle, et al., Reversing Cognitive-Motor Impairments in Parkinson's Disease Patients Using a Computational Modelling Approach to Deep Brain Stimulation Programming, Brain 2010; pp. 1-16). In large part, this phenomenon is due to the small size of the subthalamic nucleus. Even with the electrodes are located predominately within the sensorimotor territory, the electrical field generated by DBS is non-discriminately applied to all neural elements surrounding the electrodes, thereby resulting in the spread of current to neural elements affecting cognition. As a result, diminished cognitive function during stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus may occur do to non-selective activation of non-motor pathways within or around the subthalamic nucleus.
The large number of electrodes available, combined with the ability to generate a variety of complex stimulation pulses, presents a huge selection of stimulation parameter sets to the clinician or patient. In the context of DBS, neurostimulation leads with a complex arrangement of electrodes that not only are distributed axially along the leads, but are also distributed circumferentially around the neurostimulation leads as segmented electrodes, can be used.
To facilitate such selection, the clinician generally programs the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, through a computerized programming system. This programming system can be a self-contained hardware/software system, or can be defined predominantly by software running on a standard personal computer (PC). The PC or custom hardware may actively control the characteristics of the electrical stimulation generated by the neurostimulator to allow the optimum stimulation parameters to be determined based on patient feedback and to subsequently program the external control device with the optimum stimulation parameters.
When electrical leads are implanted within the patient, the computerized programming system may be used to instruct the neurostimulator to apply electrical stimulation to test placement of the leads and/or electrodes, thereby assuring that the leads and/or electrodes are implanted in effective locations within the patient. Once the leads are correctly positioned, a fitting procedure, which may be referred to as a navigation session, may be performed using the computerized programming system to program the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, with a set of stimulation parameters that best addresses the neurological disorder(s).
As physicians and clinicians become more comfortable with implanting neurostimulation systems and time in the operating room decreases, post-implant programming sessions are becoming a larger portion of process. Furthermore, because the body tends to adapt to the specific stimulation parameters currently programmed into a neurostimulation system, or the full effects of stimulation are not manifest in a short period of time (i.e., not observed within a programming session), follow-up programming procedures are often needed. For example, the brain is dynamic (e.g., due to disease progression, motor re-learning, or other changes), and a program (i.e., a set of stimulation parameters) that is useful for a period of time may not maintain its effectiveness and/or the expectations of the patient may increase. Further, physicians typically treat the patient with stimulation and medication, and proper amounts of each are required for optimal therapy. Thus, after the DBS system has been implanted and fitted, the patient may have to schedule another visit to the physician in order to adjust the stimulation parameters of the DBS system if the treatment provided by the implanted DBS system is no longer effective or otherwise is not therapeutically or operationally optimum due to, e.g., disease progression, motor re-learning, or other changes. Clinical estimates suggest that 18-36 hours per patient are necessary to program and assess DBS patients with current techniques (see Hunka K., et al., Nursing Time to Program and Assess Deep Brain Stimulators in Movement Disorder Patients, J. Neursci Nurs. 37: 204-10).
There, thus, remains a need for a user interface that more efficiently allows the programming of neurostimulation systems that utilize neurostimulation leads with complex electrode arrangements.